


Merry as a Marriage Bell

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding planning is always a little wacky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry as a Marriage Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts), [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Written in honor of the enshrinement of marriage equality in law by the Supreme Court of the United States.

Even as he was planning the proposal, Kevin knew Mike would say yes. And he knew Mike would have to struggle not to laugh his ass off at the corny flowers and ring and bended knee.

But damn it, if the Supreme Court was going to make their marriage legal in fell swoop, he wasn't going to have any regrets about how he did it.

Kevin looked up at Mike, who was clearly holding a straight face only through force of will. "Will you marry me?" Kevin asked.

Mike took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course. Yes."

Kevin put the ring on Mike's hand and let Mike slide a ring on his and their hands were _not_ trembling.

Now all they had to do was plan a wedding. Kevin sighed in relief.

He didn't understand why Mia and Emily laughed so hard when he said that.

* * *

Gia squeezed Emma's hand as they walked into the home office of the small catering company that had been recommended to them. She wasn't nervous about beginning wedding planning. Absolutely not.

But if anyone said anything the slightest bit homophobic and upset Emma, Gia was going to kick them so hard they'd land a full state over.

Happily, the owner, whose name was Mia, didn't bat an eye at two women, simply flipping a page in her photobook to show cake toppers with two women.

Emma smiled and Gia settled down next to her, happy to sit and watch the woman she loved discuss food.

Gia wasn't paying too much attention other than to taste delicious things and nod when it seemed appropriate, so she was startled when a voice came from the doorway behind her.

"Mia," a man said, "we're heading out now."

Gia turned halfway and the man, probably about her age, smiled politely at Gia and Emma as Mia said, "Okay, Kevin, I'll meet you at the venue in about half an hour."

"Sure. We'll have everything set up by the time you get there."

When Gia turned back, she saw Mia smiling fondly at the departing man. Was that her boyfriend? She dismissed the question instantly as none of her business and went back to smiling happily at her future wife.

* * *

"Just one more client," Emma said as Gia refilled her water bottle at the sink. "Then we can go get dinner, I promise."

Gia smiled, but before she could speak, the doorbell rang and Emma jumped. "What?" Gia asked.

"They're a little early. Could you get the door while I go lay out the sample albums?"

"Sure, hon." Tossing the bottle from hand to hand, she strolled to the door. "Welcome," she said as she opened the door…to find the man who'd been at the caterer's place.

"You're Emma Goodall?" he asked, blinking at her.

The man standing next to him looked back and forth. "You know each other?"

"She hired Mia to cater her wedding," the man—Kevin, that was his name—said.

"And you work for her." Gia shook her head. "Oh, but I’m not Emma. I'm her, uh, fiancée."

Kevin and the other man looked at each other. "I guess we don't have to worry about her having a problem with a same-sex wedding, then."

Gia laughed. "No. Come on in. Emma's in the living room ready to wow you with her amazing photography skills. Not that I’m biased, of course."

"Of course," the two men said.

* * *

The four of them ended up going out to dinner together, rolling their eyes as the waiter tried to seat Kevin and Emma together and Gia and Mike together. But once that was settled, they had a very nice meal, talking about wedding planning and future careers.

"Ah," Mike said, "You're from Harwood City. Were you there for the monster attacks?"

Kevin kicked Mike under the table, but noticed Gia and Emma exchange a strange look. "So, I've talked too much about swimming," he said quickly. "Tell me about motocross."

Gia's eyes lit up and the two of them gleefully annoyed their partners by trading workout tips and recipes for homemade herbal wraps for muscle pain.

Everyone talked for a while about the Supreme Court's decision and what it meant for them. Emma wasn't embarrassed to shed a few tears and Mike joined her (although he'd swear up and down he didn't). Kevin and Gia awkwardly patted their future spouses' shoulders and pretended to not be just as emotional over the whole thing.

It was a nice dinner and Kevin couldn't wait to help cater their wedding. Mike even agreed to come out of waiter retirement for the event.

* * *

They kept in touch on and off over the next few months, even managing a lunch with the four of them, where they laughed about similar wedding planning stories and how troublesome all their friends were as bridesmaids and groomsmen.

And then it was the big day for Gia and Emma. Kevin and Mike were shooed out of the kitchen by Mia to go watch the ceremony from the side of the garden. It was beautiful, of course, and there were tears, and Kevin took a breath and held Mike's hand as they watched the two women walk down the aisle together.

The last thing he was thinking about at that moment was his life as a Power Ranger, which is why it took him a moment to recognize the man walking past with the green and black cummerbund. "Jake?" he said, startled. Surely it couldn't be…

But the man turned, looking surprised. After a moment, he focused. "Kevin?"

Mike said "Uh…"

Jake's eyes shot to Mike and then widened. "Is that—"

"Green." Kevin nodded.

Mike made a sound that could only be described as startled.

Kevin looked past Jake and realized another groomsman was wearing a red cummerbund and the third was in a blue cummerbund. And that's when he remembered that Gia had worn yellow every time he'd seen her. And Emma was always in some item in pink.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked, eyes darting between them.

"The caterer is, um, Pink." Kevin said softly.

"Kevin!"

Kevin sighed. "We met last year through a…mutual acquaintance, Mike. He's in the know. Look at what he's wearing."

"There are two colors!" Mike said, crossing his arms.

Jake grinned. "I had two colors."

"No fair." 

Kevin rubbed his nose. "They really are your teammates?"

"Yeah." 

"Unbelievable." Shaking his head, Kevin couldn't help a smile. "Well, it'll be a nice touch when Emma comes to photograph our wedding, I guess. Rangers together…"

"Samurai forever." Mike laughed, elbowing him in the ribs.

Jake threw back his head and laughed. "Go go Megaforce," he said.

\--end--


End file.
